Wepman Auditory Discrimination Test
The Wepman Auditory Discrimination Test assesses childrens ability to recognize differences between phonemes used in English speech. Because younger children are included in the norm sample, the ADT can be used for preschool and kindergarten screening as well as elementary school assessment. Procedure Forty pairs of words are read out, and the child indicates, verbally or gesturally, whether the words in each pair are the same or different. The entire test can be administered and scored in just 5 minutes. Norms The ADT offers norms based on a stratified national sample of approximately 2,000 children. It provides standard scores and percentile norms at half-year intervals for children between the ages of 4 and 8 years. The two alternate forms (Form 1A and Form 2A) have separate norms. See also *Speech and hearing measures References *Amante, D., & et al. (1977). Neuropsychological deficit, ethnicity, and socioeconomic status: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 45(4) Aug 1977, 524-535. *Berlin, C. I., & Dill, A. C. (1967). The Effects of Feedback and Positive Reinforcement on the Wepman Auditory Discrimination Test Scores of Lower-Class Negro and White Children: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research 10(2) 1967, 384-389. *Bountress, N. G. (1984). A second look at tests of speech: Sound discrimination: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 17(5) Oct 1984, 349-359. *Bradley, B. H. (1972). Responses of retardates to three auditory discrimination tests: Slow Learning Child: the Australian Journal on the Education of Backward Children Vol 19(1) Mar 1972, 22-27. *Buktenica, N. A. (1971). Auditory discrimination: A new assessment procedure: Exceptional Children Vol 38(3) Nov 1971, 237-240. *Burcham, T., & et al. (1974). Effects of auditory reception on auditory and visual learning tasks: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 9(2) Apr 1974, 56-61. *Cook, J. E., Nolan, G. A., & Zanotti, R. J. (1980). Treating auditory perception problems: The NIM helps: Academic Therapy Vol 15(4) Mar 1980, 473-481. *Crittenden, J. B. (1970). An empirical investigation of the behavioral dimensions of four tests of learning disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Curry, D. R. (1970). The effect of two types of auditory discrimination training on language performance and acquisition in a culturally deprived preschool population: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Dahle, A. J., & Daly, D. A. (1972). Influence of verbal feedback on auditory discrimination test performance of mentally retarded children: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 76(5) Mar 1972, 586-590. *Elenbogen, E. M., & Thompson, G. R. (1972). A comparison of social class effects in two tests of auditory discrimination: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 5(4) Apr 1972, 209-212. *Gelhart, R. G. (1968). Auditory discrimination in the educable mentally retarded: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hare, B. A. (1977). Perceptual deficits are not a cue to reading problems in second grade: Reading Teacher Vol 30(6) Mar 1977, 624-628. *Hirshoren, A., & Ambrose, W. R. (1976). The Wepman Auditory Discrimination Test and southern Piedmont children: Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools Vol 7(2) Apr 1976, 86-90. *Hodes, M. R. (1968). A comparison of selected educational characteristics of culturally disadvantaged kindergarten children who attended Project Headstart (summer program 1965), culturally disadvantaged kindergarten children who did not attend Project Headstart, and kindergarten children who were not culturally disadvantaged: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Horn, W. F., & O'Donnell, J. P. (1984). Early identification of learning disabilities: A comparison of two methods: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 76(6) Dec 1984, 1106-1118. *Kamil, M. L., & Rudegeair, R. E. (1972). Methodological improvements in the assessment of phonological discrimination in children: Child Development Vol 43(3) Sep 1972, 1087-1091. *Kampwirth, T. J. (1981). Modality preference and reading among first graders: Exceptional Child Vol 28(3) Nov 1981, 155-165. *Karger, G. W. (1974). The performance of lower class Black and lower class White children on the Wepman Auditory Discrimination Test: The effects of dialect and training, and the relationship to reading achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kastelova, D. (1987). Structural and communication disorders in schoolchildren's speech: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 22(5) 1987, 403-418. *Kerr, A. S., & Meunier, C. P. (1981). Administration and socioeconomic level effects on auditory discrimination of elementary school children: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 14(10) Dec 1981, 591-593. *Koenke, K. (1978). A comparison of three auditory discrimination-perception tests: Academic Therapy Vol 13(4) Mar 1978, 463-468. *Larsen, S. C., Rogers, D., & Sowell, V. (1976). The use of selected perceptual tests in differentiating between normal and learning disabled children: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 9(2) Feb 1976, 85-90. *Lombard, T. J., & Harney, B. J. (1977). Auditory discrimination as a predictor of reading for bilingual Mexican-American migrant children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(2) Oct 1977, 479-484. *Machowsky, H., & Meyers, J. (1975). Auditory discrimination, intelligence, and reading achievement at Grade 1: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 40(2) Apr 1975, 363-368. *Madsen, C. K., & Geringer, J. M. (1976). Choice of televised music lessons versus free play in relationship to academic improvement: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 13(4) Win 1976, 154-162. *Margolis, H. (1977). Auditory perceptual test performance and the reflection-impulsivity dimension: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 10(3) Mar 1977, 164-172. *Meacham, M. L., & Fisher, G. L. (1984). The identification and stability of subtypes of disabled readers: International Journal of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 6(4) 1984, 269-274. *Mosby, R. J. (1979). A bypass program of supportive instruction for secondary students with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 12(3) Mar 1979, 187-190. *Neel, R. S. (1976). A psychometric investigation of identification of children with academic difficulties: The Journal of Special Education Vol 10(1) Sep 1976, 91-95. *Nichols, D. A. (1974). Auditory discrimination by Virgin Islands children of different dialects of English: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nichols, K. D. (1988). The diagnostic usefulness of the Wepman Auditory Discrimination Test and the Goldman-Fristoe-Woodcock Test of Auditory Discrimination: Convergent/discriminant validation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Oakland, T. D. (1969). Auditory discrimination and socioeconomic status as correlates of reading ability: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 2(6) Jun 1969, 325-329. *Palmer, L. L. (1980). Auditory discrimination and startle reflex patterns: Academic Therapy Vol 15(5) May 1980, 545-556. *Palmer, L. L. (1980). Auditory discrimination development through vestibulo-cochlear stimulation: Academic Therapy Vol 16(1) Sep 1980, 53-68. *Prior, M. R., Cumming, G., & Hendy, J. (1984). Recognition of abstract and concrete words in a dichotic listening paradigm: Cortex Vol 20(1) Mar 1984, 149-157. *Prior, M. R., Frolley, M., & Sanson, A. (1983). Language lateralization in specific reading retarded children and backward readers: Cortex Vol 19(2) Jun 1983, 149-163. *Richardson, E., & Collier, L. (1971). Programmed tutoring of decoding skills with third and fifth grade non-readers: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 39(3) Spr 1971, 57-64. *Ross, H. W. (1979). Wepman Test of Auditory Discrimination: What does it discriminate: Journal of School Psychology Vol 17(1) Spr 1979, 47-54. *Sassenrath, J. M., & Maddux, R. E. (1974). Language instruction, background, and development of disadvantaged kindergarten children: California Journal of Educational Research Vol 25(2) Mar 1974, 61-68. *Schroeder, R. H. (1982). Improvement in academic achievement through enhancement of perceptual and sensory integrative functioning: School Psychology International Vol 3(2) Apr-Jun 1982, 97-103. *Simpson, R. G., Haynes, M. D., & Haynes, W. O. (1984). The relationship between performance on the Wepman Auditory Discrimination Test and reading achievement among adolescents: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 44(2) Sum 1984, 353-358. *Smith, A. L., & Brewer, L. M. (1983). Linguistic analysis of the Wepman Auditory Discrimination Test and the appropriateness of its use with Black-English speaking children: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 6(4) Fal 1983, 513-516. *Strag, G. A., & Richmond, B. O. (1973). Auditory discrimination techniques for young children: The Elementary School Journal Vol 73(8) May 1973, 447-454. *Waksman, S. (1978). Psychometric phrenology revisited: Comments on neuropsychological testing: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 46(6) Dec 1978, 1489-1490. *Wallbrown, J. D., Wallbrown, F. H., & Engin, A. W. (1974). The relative importance of mental age and selected assessors of auditory and visual perception in the Metropolitan Readiness Test: Psychology in the Schools Vol 11(2) Apr 1974, 136-143. *Webster, R. E. (1985). The criterion-related validity of psychoeducational tests for actual reading ability of learning disabled students: Psychology in the Schools Vol 22(2) Apr 1985, 152-159. *Wright, L. S. (1974). Conduct problem or learning disability? : The Journal of Special Education Vol 8(4) Win 1974, 331-336. *Zagar, R., Arbit, J., & Friedland, J. (1980). Structure of a psychodiagnostic test battery for children: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(1) Jan 1980, 313-318. Category:Speech and hearing measures